


Maple Leaf Birthday

by Serendipity00



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: A poem for Matthew Williams aka Canada. Posting this today because it is Canada Day. So Happy Canada Day/ Bonne Fête du Canada! To all you Canadians out there!





	Maple Leaf Birthday

  
Here to tell ya  
It's Canada's birthday bruh  
Not to be confused with another  
Like his twin brother  
  
A man so nice  
From a land that up north has ice  
Not to say he can't get rocky  
Don't come between him and hockey  
  
Related to England and France  
He would love to be given a chance  
To be noticed  
And get quoted  
  
By the other nations  
Who mostly ignore him, to his many frustrations  
Shouldn't be overlooked  
One look in his beautiful eyes and you'll be hooked

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not satisfied with the poem sorry, I'm just an American (New Yorker)


End file.
